Melody of The Love Song
by Grey Chocolate
Summary: "Ketika aku mencintaimu yang mencintainya, apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan? Salahkah aku bila berangan mendapatkanmu yang sejauh rembulan?"/AU/RnR?


Aku dan dia kerap kali bersama. Kami bersama dalam suka-duka berdua. Ialah sahabat yang teramat memahamiku tanpa harus kusampaikan curahan akan masalahku. Sedari kami kecil dahulu, bahkan hingga kami menggenapi usia enam belas tahun kami.

**Coklat Abu**'_s here for presenting a new one-shot_

_Disclaimer_

**Masashi Kishimoto**

_Pair_

**~ Sasuke Uchiha & Hinata Hyuuga ~**

_Warning_

_**AU, Sasuke's POV, OoC that I need, typo[s], and many more**_

Aku dan dia bagaikan pena dan kertas yang dapat saling mengisi tanpa pamrih. Aku dan dia laksana dua jiwa dalam satu hati yang selalu dapat saling mengerti. Aku dan dia. **Uchiha Sasuke** dan **Hyuuga Hinata**.

**۞**

**۞**** M****elody ****o****f ****T****he ****L****ove ****S****ong ****۞**

**۞**

Kemilau jingga yang membentang hingga menembus cakrawala, dan sekumpulan merpati yang mengepakkan sayap dalam baris nan rapi di antara kanvas langit menandai petang hari ini. Seperti kala kemarin dan sebelumnya, usai menyampirkan tas di bahu, visualisasiku teralih pada pintu kelas yang mana seorang gadis berdiri. Kemilau indigo yang terlihat bersemu oranye itu begitu elok dipandang mata, membuat beberapa adam tak berkedip ketika melangkah melewatinya. Namun, di antara para pemuda itu, tak barang seorang pun yang berani mendekatinya. Seluruh manusia di SMA Konoha ini tahu, ia adalah daraku. Sang dewi yang turun demi aku semata.

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Aku melangkahkan kaki jenjang ini kepadanya yang tengah berjibaku santai dengan segenggam ponsel di tangan. Sebuah _headphone_ terpasang rapi di sela telinganya yang kini bebas dari helai-helai _indigo_. Kutepuk perlahan bahu mungilnya hingga ia sedikit tersentak.

"S-sasuke-kun." Ia membuka _headphone_-nya. Membiarkan gendang telinganya menyerap suara yang kudendangkan untuknya.

"Ayo, pulang."

Kuulurkan tangan atletisku, meraih jemari-jemari lentik milik sang dewi yang orang pikir terlahir untukku.

* * *

><p>Aku dan Hinata sedari kecil tiada terpisahkan. Di antara kesibukan orangtua kami, kami selalu meluangkan saat bersama dalam konteks persahabatan. Tidak lebih. Ketika aku berpikir akankah aku dan ia melebihi kapasitas persahabatan? Takdir menjawab tidak. Seintim apa pun relasi kami, kami hanyalah sahabat, dan itu tak akan pernah berubah. Arangku patah sedari lama, ketika kusadar bahwa batin ini mengemis cinta darinya. Sayang, mulut ini terbungkam untuk sepatah kata cinta. Sehingga kemujuran enggan bersama denganku yang pengecut ini, dan membebankanku pada suatu fakta menyakitkan. Fakta yang melebarkan perpektifku bahwa gadis yang kusayangi ini telah menambatkan cintanya pada labuhan hati seorang pemuda.<p>

_Grrt …_

Jemari Hinata secara spontan mengerat. Benakku yang tengah mengadu pada alam khayal ini memudar untuk perhatianku kepadanya. _Lavender_ itu tengah memandangi suatu objek di sana. Yang bagi Hinata tak bedanya dengan lansekap yang elok. Hatiku tersayat tatkala mengikuti imajiner vektor _lavender_ Hinata-nya yang rupanya memang mengarah kepada dia yang terkasih bagi gadis _lavender_ itu.

Bibir Hinata terbuka, dan yang kutahu untuk saat itu saja ingin kutulikan telingaku agar apa yang ia ucapkan tak akan sampai kepadaku. "N-Naruto-_kun_."

Sebelah tanganku yang bebas mencengkeram sendiri seragam sekolah yang kukenakan. Sayatan sembilu di hati ini begitu menyakitkan ketika gadis yang kucintai, menyebutkan nama pemuda lain dengan melodi merdu dan sorot afeksi kental di irisnya yang melembut.

"S-sasuke-_kun_, ada Naruto-_kun _…," Hinata tengah membujukku secara halus untuk menyapa pemuda idamannya. "D-dia teman sekelasmu, bukan?"

Kenapa jika dia ada? Bukankah eksistensinya tak melebihiku? Kenapa visualisasimu terpaku padanya? Mengapa bukan aku?

Lantas sudikah aku memberikan sapaan untuk pemuda yang selalu membarakan kecemburuan itu?

Ya, aku sudi. Teruntuk Hinata seorang, sekali pun harga diri ini menolak untuk tunduk pada seorang saingan.

Dengan Hinata yang ada di sisi, aku menghampiri pemuda bersurai laiknya mentari berpijar itu. "Naruto!"

Pemuda itu menoleh dengan senyum guyon khasnya seorang, yang barangkali Hinata umpamakan laksana senyuman sang ksatria atau pangeran.

Aku dan Hinata memang tak berada dalam ruang kelas yang serupa. Sekolahku memiliki standarisasi yang memang berlainan. Mengusung aspek selebritas, ruang kelas pun dipisahkan sesuai dengan bakat dari masing-masing pelajar. Takdir mempermainkanku, aku digiringnya pada jalur musik. Menuntutku untuk memberikan fokus lebih pada lembaran partitur yang kerap menjadi tugas dari para guru. Bersama dengan sang saingan yang juga satu kubangan denganku. Ia berlumuri bidang tarik suara, sedangkan aku bidang maestro dimana menyelami beraneka alat musik menjadi keharusan untuk aku realisasikan. Sedangkan Hinata, ia menempati jurusan yang memang sepantasnya ia dalami. Seni tari yang sesuai dengan lemah gemulai gerak raganya. Sebuah takdir yang mengenalkan Hinata pada kata cinta, bukan untukku. Tapi untuknya yang sehangat mentari.

* * *

><p>"<em>S-sasuke-kun," sosok gadis mungil itu mendekat ke arahku. Aku berbalik untuk menghadapnya yang tengah melambaikan tangan.<em>

_Baru saja hendak kubalas seruan merdu yang tak ayalnya dengan seruling bidadari itu, hingga siluet pemuda pirang yang berjalan di depanku membuat sang gadis tak kuasa menghentikan langkah kencangnya dan menabrak sosok tegap tersebut. _

_Sosok Hinata yang jatuh berlutut ditolongnya hingga tak mendarat di atas lantai dengan kedua lengan yang aktif melingkar di antara pinggang ramping sang Hyuuga. "Kau baik-baik saja?"_

_Kutemukan satu yang berbeda, rona merah yang mendominasi di wajah manis milik Hinata usai sang pemuda melontar tanya. _

"_Y-ya, a-aku baik-baik saja."_

_Cupid lantas menembakkan panahnya kala itu. Cinta pada pandangan pertama yang kurasa, juga kemudian Hinata rasakan pada pemuda bernama Naruto itu._

* * *

><p>Aku melirik pada Hinata sementara pemuda di hadapanku membalas sapa. Jemari Hinata yang luput dari genggaman tanganku merogoh selembar tiket dari saku rok yang dikenakannya. Membuatku tersadar suatu upaya pendekatan yang gadis tersebut lancarkan. Sang gadis yang sepintas mengingatkanku akan tumbuhan puteri malu itu tak bicara apa pun ketika kurasa aku pun memang tak punya topik untuk kuulas bersama dengan sang pirang.<p>

Ibu jariku beraksi menunjuk siluet tertunduk milik Hinata. "Hinata ingin mengundangmu datang ke konser kami malam ini."

Ya, aku dan Hinata memang membuat sebuah proyek bersama, hasil kolaborasi kami berdua. Ia dengan anugerah tarinya yang menggugah dan aku dengan karunia musikku mencoba berpadu untuk sebuah seni pertunjukkan balerina. Setiap malam bertempat di gedung opera yang selalu sama, Hibiscus, kami menggelar pewayangan kami. Mengeluarkan segenap aspirasi seni lewat nada dengan tahta tarian seorang balerina.

Pemuda yang rekannya juluki "_Dobe_" membalikkan tiketnya. Raut keberatan tersirat dalam samar.

Hinata, apa yang kau pikirkan? Mengundang seorang vokalis musik beraliran _visual-kei_ bertandang ke anjung pertunjukkan klasik? Jangan bodoh.

"Baik, aku akan datang setelah pentasku di Saitama. Terima kasih, Hinata-_chan_!" Ia beranjak pergi dari kami dan mengendarai mobil mewahnya. Di luar cenayangku, ia rela menyempatkan diri untuk sesuatu yang kutahu tidak berada dalam lingkaran kesukaannya.

Selepas kepergian pemuda tersebut, aku mencuri pandang pada wajah Hinata yang seperti kuduga semula—memulaskan warna semu merah di antara pipi pualamnya.

Kebahagiaan dengan begitu jelas memancar dari air mukanya. Mendapati ia begitu bersuka hati hanya dengan hal sepele semacam itu mau tak mau membuatku secara tak pikir panjang berucap, "Hinata."

"Y-ya?" Ia menengadah dengan wajah tomatnya.

"Aku akan membantumu untuk dekat dengan Naruto."

* * *

><p>Entah mengapa, kelam malam dengan segala kejernihan yang ada di benakku membuatku merasalkan sesal yang begitu dalam. Apa yang telah kujanjikan untuk gadis itu? Sebuah pendekatan antara dirinya dan Naruto? Aku benar-benar termakan hipnotis dari wajah bahagia yang ia pertunjukkan padaku. Kini aku hanya dapat meratapi refleksitasku di depan cermin, di balik anjung pertunjukkan. Hingga seorang staf datang dan memintaku untuk lekas menaiki singgasanaku, di hadapan kokohnya sebuah piano keemasan yang hendak kumainkan. Selayaknya dengan hari-hari yang lalu, para penikmat pertunjukkan klasik telah senantiasa memadati area kursi penonton. Di sudut anjung yang begitu megah inilah aku bereksistensi. Berbalutkan jas hitam berpita dan sebuah piano. Jemari-jemari kekarku menari lincah di atas <em>tuts<em> piano dengan kombinasi dua kasta—hitam dan putih—itu. Memantulkan serpih demi serpih nada dalam sebuah irama lagu. _Canon in D'Major_ mengalun dengan lembut, memanggil seorang pelakon tarian dari balik tirai merah yang masih terkatup. Dimulai dari kaki jenjang yang keluar dari belahan tirai, uluran tangan yang lembut, dan siluet yang muncul secara keseluruhan. Hinata dengan gaun balet putih kudus yang dipadankan dengan tatanan surainya yang bergelung satu berhias mahkota mawar memang tiada tara indahnya untuk kupandang. Ia berputar dengan kedua lengan membentang dan sepasang kaki yang menyilang, bertumpu pada jemari kaki tegap yang memijak lantai anjung. Melompat laksana hendak terbang ke angkasa, mendarat seolah ia tengah berada di atas kapas, dan kembali berputar searah jarum jam dengan gemulainya. Kulihat ekspresi kepuasan yang dengan jelas terpampang di wajah penonton akan pementasan kami, khususnya Hinata. Mereka menikmati alunan nada yang kuhasilkan lewat piano ini, dan juga tarian balet yang Hinata peragakan dengan segala estetika yang dimilikinya. Tepuk tangan riuh mengakhiri pertunjukkan kami hari ini. Hinata membungkuk hormat sebelum berbalik dan melempar tawa manisnya padaku.

Tawa dari seorang sahabat teruntuk sahabat …

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-<em>kun<em>," Hinata menghampiriku usai acara. Ia yang masih mengenakan busana balerinanya tidak bisa tidak membuatku tersihir untuk terus memaku siluetnya. "S-syukurlah! Pertunjukkan hari ini pun sukses."

Melihatnya yang berseri, aku meluapkan senyuman. "Ya, syukurlah."

"S-sasuke-_kun_," gadis beriris _lavender_ menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan merundukkan kepala. "A-apa kau melihat Naruto-_kun_ hadir di antara bangku penonton tadi?"

Aku mengangkat bahuku, membuat ia memulas kekecewaan. Namun, sebelum sanggup kuhibur ia yang menggundah, seorang staf memotong pembicaraan kami dengan lancang. Sebuket bunga _lavender_ berada di antara dekapannya.

"Hinata-_sama_, ada kiriman buket dari seorang pemuda bernama Naruto."

Kontan saja lengan Hinata menerima sodoran buket bunga tersebut dan mendekapnya dengan erat. Ia meraih sepucuk surat di dalamnya.

**Maaf tidak bisa melihat pertunjukkanmu sampai selesai. Tapi harus kuakui, tarianmu begitu indah. Ini bunga dariku untukmu.**

**(Naruto)**

Bulir air mata haru menetes dari sudut iris _lavender _cantiknya. Ia tersenyum dengan menghaturkan terima kasih pada sosok yang jauh di mata itu. Aku hanya membisu, tak tahu apa yang harus kututurkan lewat lisan ini. Ia bahagia, namun mengapa aku justru diliputi sesak lara?

Kapankah kau akan menangis gembira karena aku, Hinata?

… Kapan?

* * *

><p>Lelapku tak kunjung meniba, membiarkanku terhisap dalam suatu perkara bernama <em>insomnia<em>. Ah, entahlah. Yang kutahu hanyalah bagaimana cara untuk menuntaskan rasa ini? Rasa yang kian lama kian mencekik.

Aku membuka ponsel lipatku.

_Apakah saat ini kau sepertiku__, Hinata__? __Yang h__anya sanggup memandang sosokmu lewat sehelai foto yang kumiliki, yang pampang segala keelokan dirimu yang berlapisi tawa. Yang selalu tuliskan namamu ketika jemari hendak berkata lewat pena. Yang selalu gumamkan dirimu lewat bayang semu yang sesakkan dada ...? Apakah kau memiliki rasa yang serupa?_

Jika saja iya. Aku memang naïf, dengan kans jalinan persahabatan sedari kecil aku mengira dapat dengan mudah menaklukkan hatimu. Padahal, sebuah ikatan sekuat apa pun dapat terlepas, dan kita? Kita tak memiliki ikatan apa pun. Hanya ada kata persahabatan sebagai definisi yang bahkan tak cukup untuk kujelajahi agar aku bisa menemukan ujung dari persahabatan itu—seperti anganku—romantika cinta. Cinta selalu mengarunkan rahasia di dalamnya. Kebahagiaan dan lara. Jika siap mencinta, maka siap bahagia mau pun terluka. Frasa itulah yang membayangi kalbuku. Aku telah lancang mencintaimu yang merupakan sahabatku. Aku berusaha melompati garis persahabatan yang kita bangun bersama. Siapa yang salah? Aku?

Apakah salah jika aku memendam rasa tak biasa ini kepada sahabatku sendiri?

* * *

><p>Semalaman dalam keadaan terjaga membuatku begitu letih di dini hari. Setiap sapaan hangat dari keluargaku pun menjadi terabaikan karenanya. Hingga sosok yang menjadi dalang dari <em>insomnia<em>-ku hadir di sana, di depan gerbang kediamanku lengkap dengan mobil dan supir. Aku mencoba memberinya senyuman, kupaksakan adanya.

"Pagi," ia membungkuk kepadaku. Kulihat wajahnya benar-benar tampak sangat bahagia. Barangkali semalam tadi lah yang menjadikannya begitu bersuka ria.

Kugerakkan sedikit kepalaku agar ia tahu bahwa aku mendengarkan ucapannya. Lidahku kelu saat ini untuk sekadar melafalkan salam pagi, meski itu untuk bidadariku sekali pun. Hening dalam mobil memang bukan anomali di antara kami. Namun, kebisuan kali ini merupakan hal janggal, karena sepatah kata pun tak kuluncurkan dari mulut ini. Aku tak nyaman dengan keadaan, aku benci dengan segalanya yang terjadi. Jika aku membahas sesuatu, ia pasti akan teringat janjiku untuk menjadi penghubungnya dengan Naruto. Aku sukar membicarakannya. Aku tahu aku bebal. Aku bahkan berharap hal fantasi semacam pintu waktu agar aku mengulang saat kemarin dan menarik perkataanku. Sayang, semua sudah terlanjur menjadi abu. Aku tak mau dicela penjilat ludah olehnya. Jadi, apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan?

* * *

><p>Kulangkahkan kakiku menuruni mobil milik Hinata. Sedangkan <em>Hime<em> dari Hyuuga itu menanti sejenak hingga sang supir membukakan pintu untuknya. Aku tak menggulirkan bola mataku lagi kepadanya. Aku melaju dengan langkah tak peduli meski aku tahu kini ia tengah berupaya mensejajarkan langkah kami berdua.

Ia terengah, "S-sasuke-_kun_, tunggu!"

Aku bersikap seolah menjadi seorang tunarungu, tetap berjalan menuju ruang kelasku.

"S-sasuke-_kun_ …!"

Aku tetap bersikap tak peduli dan terus berjalan meninggalkannya. Aku abaikan segala pandangan heran yang ditujukan padaku dan Hinata. Pandangan yang bermakna mempertanyakan perihal problema antara aku dan gadis berserabut _indigo_ itu.

* * *

><p>Setibanya di ruang kelas, aku disuguhkan dengan panorama di mana pemuda yang dicintai Hinata itu tengah bersenda gurau bersama dengan seorang gadis merah muda. <strong>Haruno Sakura<strong>, siswi dari kelas seni peran. Mereka tampak akrab, melalui pertengkaran kecil yang terjadi sesekali di sela pembicaraan keduanya. Aku menajamkan oniks-ku. Memandang penuh kilatan amarah saat memerhatikan mereka berdua. Aku memosisikan diri jikalau aku ini Hinata dan mendapati bahwa pemuda yang kemarin membuat hatinya berbunga kini nyaris membuatnya bermuram durja.

* * *

><p>Kelasku hari ini mendapatkan jam pulang lebih cepat dikarenakan rapat antar guru bidang musik. Setali tiga uang, kumanfaatkan saat ini untuk menarik lengan Naruto ke luar kelas.<p>

Ia berteriak penuh tanya, sedangkan aku sama sekali tak berminat untuk menjawab hujan pertanyaannya.

_BUAGH!_

Aku menghajarnya pasca kami telah berada di lorong ruang kelas lama yang kini usang tak terpakai. Sosok itu tersungkur. Sudut bibirnya yang mengenai kepalan tanganku terlihat lebam, membuatku merasa lega karena amarahku tersalurkan.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyeretku kemari dan menghajarku?" Pemuda berkulit tan itu bangkit dan mencengkeram kerah seragamku.

Aku tak gentar, kuberikan ia pandangan menyipit. "Kenapa kau tega menyakiti Hinata? Kau tidak bodoh, bukan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa?" Aku tertawa. "APA? JANGAN BERLAGAK BODOH! KAU MENYADARI PERASAANNYA, 'KAN? PERASAAN SUKA HINATA PADAMU!"

Cengkeraman Naruto terlepas dari kerahku, membuatku bisa bernafas dengan bebas. Ia tak memandangku, mencoba lari dari sorot oniks penuh penuntutan dariku.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Aku sudah memiliki kekasih, Sasuke. Perlu kau tahu, Hinata yang merupakan sahabatmu sudah kuanggap sebagai sahabatku juga. Tidak bisa lebih."

"Selain itu," Naruto memalingkan wajahnya kepadaku. Wajah yang jauh dari kata guyon yang melekat pada jati dirinya. "Kau menyukai Hinata, 'kan?"

* * *

><p>Aku tengah berada di dekat pintu ruang kelas bidang seni tari di mana Hinata menimba ilmu. Kulihat wajah lembutnya begitu fokus pada materi yang tengah pengajar terangkan. Aku melambaikan tangan, dan ia menyadarinya. Ia tersenyum, seakan merasa tak lagi cemas akan tingkahku tadi pagi yang menjauhinya.<p>

Jam sekolah berbunyi nyaring tak berapa lama dari saat aku menungguinya. Ia keluar kelas dengan langkah yang ceria.

Ia memerhatikan secara seksama wajahku dengan sirat menyelidik, hingga ia meniupkan nafas lega, dan berucap, "Syukurlah! S-sasuke-_kun_ kembali seperti semula."

Aku melabuhkan jemari telunjukku di dahinya, membuat ia meringis kesakitan. "Memang kau pikir aku berubah, _eh_? Jangan bilang bahwa kau menganggapku berubah wujud seperti ninja berpakaian biru dengan kerah seperti yang ada dalam komik kesukaanmu itu."

Hinata tertawa kecil sembari mengusap dahinya yang memerah akan kelakarku. Ia lantas menarik kain busana seragamku.

"Ayo pergi ke tempat latihan. Ingat! H-hari ini kita ada jadwal berlatih di aula gedung pertunjukkan."

"_Hn_," aku menggumam tak jelas dan setengah berlari mengekor di belakangnya.

* * *

><p>Hari ini kami libur mengadakan pertunjukkan karena terpatok pada jadwal latihan bersama. Tentu saja kami tidak sedemikian mahirnya hingga menampilkan pertunjukkan tanpa adanya pelatihan khusus. Hari esok adalah Minggu di mana kami mendapatkan kompensasi untuk merasakan hari libur berserempak sebagaimana sekolah biasa. Jadilah bila hari Sabtu kami luangkan untuk menginap di gedung opera kami.<p>

Aku menyenderkan kepalaku pada kursi rotan di ruang latihan sementara Hinata tengah melakukan peregangan di area yang tak jauh dariku. Kupandangi ia yang penuh akan pesona. Dengan seragam mengekspos lekuk tubuhnya, ia tampak begitu … menggoda. Apa kubilang barusan? Menggoda? Tidak. Sasuke hentikan pemikiran mesummu!

Merasa tak ingin diselundupi oleh birahi, aku mencari kesibukan tersendiri. Kugerakkan kaki ini menuju sudut ruangan di mana sebuah piano berada. Kumainkan beberapa lagu klasik yang biasa mengiringi sang Hyuuga untuk mengunjuk kebolehannya. Hingga sebuah lagu yang belum familiar bagi khalayak kuperdengarkan lewat jemari-jemariku. Sebuah lagu yang kupersembahkan secara khusus untuknya bidadariku. "_Melody of The Love Song_", kujudulkan demikian lagu tersebut. Kuresapi melodi indah yang dihasilkan senari piano emas ini. Kubayangkan sosoknya yang selalu menghangatkan hati. Damai, tenang, dan hangat. Betapa sosok itu kucintai teramat, Tuhan. Betapa ingin untukku menjadi pendampingnya kelak di pelaminan.

"Lagu yang indah."

Suara milik Hinata membuatku memutus rakitan nada indah tersebut dan membuka kelopak mataku yang semula terpejam. Aku nyaris berteriak saat kulihat gadis itu berada persis di sampingku. Ia memangku dagu, _lavender_-nya menatap jemariku yang masih bersatu dengan _tuts_.

"S-sasuke-_kun_," ia mengambil jeda. "Aku sudah membulatkan hati untuk menyatakan perasaanku kepada Naruto-_kun_."

_DEG!_

"Tadi siang saat jam istirahat aku dan N-naruto-_kun_ berpapasan. Kami bicara banyak hal. Aku lalu sadar b-bahwa aku tak bisa lagi menahan perasaan ini. Karena itu, besok aku a-akan mengajak Naruto ke taman ria, d-dan di sana aku akan menyampaikan perasaanku ini."

Aku tersenyum sendu, kusisir helai _indigo_-nya dengan jemari-jemariku. Membuat ia memejamkan mata secara perlahan.

"Berjuanglah … Hinata."

* * *

><p>Aku tak dapat meluangkan saat untuk sekadar mengenyahkan dugaku pada kencan Naruto dan Hinata. Ada rasa was-was jika Naruto berkata hal yang tidak kuharapkan pada Hinata.<p>

Aku memiringkan tubuhkan di atas ranjang pada jam dinding yang tak jauh terletaknya dariku. Pukul empat sore. Merasa bahwa mereka tentu telah kembali dari prosesi kencan, aku melangkahkan kaki menuju garasi tempat di mana mobilku berada.

* * *

><p>Kehadiranku bukan hal baru dalam kediaman Hyuuga, serikat bisnis menjadikan aku dan Hinata bagaikan satu keluarga yang tak perlu rasa sungkan untuk bertamu. Sepertiku kini yang tengah meniti tangga tanpa permisi. <em>Toh<em>, pelayan-pelayan yang melihatku tak mencegah dan justru membiarkanku.

Sampailah aku kemudian di depan sebuah pintu berkasta ungu lembut. Kuputar kenop pintu itu perlahan, seirama dengan jarum jam yang berputar.

"Hinata."

Gadis itu tersenyum dan mejangkau sosokku. Sesaat, kupikir tak ada hal yang aneh terjadi selama kencan mereka. Faktanya? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Aku mengetahuinya dari bola mata Hinata yang menyendu semakin ia mendekat kepadaku. Senyuman memudar dari bibirnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_."

_TES …_

"K-kenapa kau menyukaiku?" Gadis itu mengulaskan pandangan nanar kepadaku dengan tangisan deras yang turun dari irisnya yang berwarna semu ungu.

Aku tak bisa menjelaskan apa pun. Karena dia telah terlebih dahulu memvonis hatiku dengan kata, "Pulanglah."

"Hi—"

"—Pulanglah, Sasuke-_kun_. B-biarkan aku sendiri."

Aku berjalan pergi. Kulihat punggung mungil Hinata gemetaran karena tangis yang begitu memiriskan hati. Kenapa? Kenapa perasaanku begitu lancang mencintaimu … Hinata.

_Naruto._

Nama yang secara kontan melintas di pemikiranku membuatku murka. Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju sebuah tempat yang kuketahui merupakan markasnya untuk berlatih.

_Sialan!_

* * *

><p>"MANA NARUTO?" Aku seolah kesetanan, mendobrak pintu bangunan mewah itu dengan sekali tendangan.<p>

Tentu saja tingkahku membuat para staf Naruto dilanda kebingungan. Mereka berusaha menabahkanku. Sayangnya, kepalaku tengah mendidih, dan sansak amarahku ini hanyalah dia seorang.

Aku menepis tangan-tangan yang berusaha menenangkanku dan secara membuta mendobrak satu demi satu pintu gedung tersebut hingga kutemukan siluetnya di sebuah ruangan dengan pencahayaan matahari.

Ia berbalik, membuatku secara lekas menarik kerah kaos yang menutupi tubuh atletis itu.

"Naruto! Kau beraninya—"

"—Mau menghajarku lagi?" Ia menyulut emosiku dengan pancingan kata. "Apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan, menurutmu! Kau pikir aku bisa mengesampingkan perasaanku pada Sakura-_chan_ dan perasaanmu pada Hinata?"

"Aku," pemuda bersurai laiknya kelopak matahari itu tersenyum kecut. "Aku hanya ingin jujur pada perasaanku, dan kau pada perasaanmu! Karenanya aku menyampaikan perasaanmu padanya, Sasuke …."

"_Kh_! Bedebah!" Aku melayangkan tinjuku, namun urung seketika saat menyadari bahwa Naruto tak bersalah. Yang bersalah bukanlah ia atau pun Sakura. Bukan pula Hinata. Tetapi, aku.

Aku biang dari ihwal ini. Ya, akulah serigala yang telah menjerumuskan mereka pada kesulitan. Aku memang patut dipersalahkan.

* * *

><p>Aku kembali mengemudikan mobil menuju arah kediamanku. Pikiranku kacau berkecamuk. Karenanya, setibanya di sana aku memutuskan untuk bergegas menjemput alam mimpiku.<p>

Sungguh janggal, Ibu berada di gerbang. Seolah tengah menanti kedatanganku.

Aku temurun dari mobil dan mendekat kepadanya. "Ibu? Ada apa?"

Ibuku memerlihatkan air mukanya yang dicambuki kesedihan, dengan kiasan sembab di bawah mata cantiknya yang serupaku.

"Sasuke. Hinata …," bibir bawah Ibuku mengatup. Ia kembali melinangkan air mata dan melanjutkan bait-bait katanya. "Hinata melompat dari lantai dua rumahnya."

"A … apa?"

"Dan ia, dinyatakan lumpuh."

* * *

><p><em>PRANG!<em>

Lemparan gelas kaca menyapaku ketika aku telah berada di rumah sakit. Tepat di ruangan di mana gadis _indigo_ anggun itu diinapkan. Aku membelalak, beberapa serpihan kaca yang membentur dinding tepat di sisiku mengenai daerah pipi. Mewarnai pipi pasiku dengan darah merah yang kental.

Di seberangku, gadis itu terduduk. Perban melilit beberapa jasadnya.

Sorot _lavender_ itu penuh kebencian—penuh kehampaan.

"PERGI! A-AKU TIDAK MAU BERTEMU LAGI D-DENGANMU! KAU PEMBAWA MASALAH!"

Hatiku teriris mendengar teriakan nyalangnya. Amukan itu ia tujukan padaku. Amukan seorang Hinata yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Hanya demi seorang Naruto yang ia cintai beberapa tahun terakhir.

Keluarga gadis Hyuuga itu menatapiku iba. Mereka hendak bersimpatik, namun aku telah terlebih dahulu berbalik untuk segera enyah dari hadapan gadis yang kucintai itu.

Sebuah teriakan pun menghantarku pada langkah kepergian. "P-PERGI! AKU TIDAK MENCINTAIMU!"

* * *

><p>Darah yang mengalir melintasi lekuk wajahku perlahan berbaur dengan cairan bening hangat yang meluncur dari oniks yang telah redup. Di antara jejalan manusia yang melewatiku, aku jatuh terduduk dengan bersandar pada sebuah pilar rumah sakit. Baru kusadari bahwa korban kesalahan rasa cintaku sungguhlah tak main-main. Naruto, Hinata, dan karir Hinata sebagai seorang balerina. Hanya seuntai kata yang sanggup kusuarakan dari pita tenggorokan ini.<p>

_Maaf. Maafkan aku._

* * *

><p>Aku memandang pepohonan rindang dari jendela kelasku, mengabaikan segala pengetahuan yang guruku bagikan. Semenjak sepekan yang lalu sedari Hinata yang dilarikan ke rumah sakit, aku menjalani hidupku bagai patung. Hanya bergerak tanpa merasakan apa pun. Terus dan terus menyalahkan diriku sendiri atas apa yang kini menimpa gadis yang kucintai. Keberadaannya pun bagaikan sehelai benang tipis yang tak dapat lagi kupantau. Kutanyakan pun tak aka nada yang mau menjawabnya. Seolah mereka tak mau mengangakan lubang nestapa di dalam rasaku.<p>

* * *

><p>Hari-hari terasa kelabu bagiku. Aku melalaikan tugasku menghibur para hadirin di gedung opera sepekan lamanya. Tanpa Hinata, kurasa aksiku tak akan berarti.<p>

Aku melangkah tanpa semangat menuju kelas di dini hari. Entah ini mimpi atau pun bukan, di hadapanku sesosok tubuh mungil menyambut. Dengan kursi roda yang didudukinya, ia tersenyum kepadaku.

"Pagi, S-sasuke-_kun_."

Ini pasti kembang lelap. Mana mungkin Hinata yang menyumpahiku dengan kata benci bisa tersenyum dan berada di kelasku di dini hari ini?

Aku menarik pipiku. Kumohon, bila ini mimpi, bangunkan aku! Agar aku tak merasakan rasa sepi berlebih saat kusadari bahwa kenyataan yang ada begitu pahitnya.

Sebuah genggaman di jemariku menyadarkanku. Ini bukanlah mimpi.

"Maaf," kata itulah yang lalu kudengar darinya. "Maaf, y-ya, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku menyakitimu tanpa peduli perasaanmu. Aku yang tahu sakitnya jatuh cinta seharusnya tidak melakukan hal yang sama kepadamu. Terlebih, k-kau sahabatku."

"Hinata?" Aku spontan membungkuk, melingkarkan tanganku di antara jeda lehernya. "Maaf! Semua ini kesalahanku! Karena aku kau jadi—"

"—_Sst_." Jemari Hinata menekan bibirku. "Ini takdirku untuk beralih pada bidang musik. Bukan salahmu. Selama di rumah sakit, Naruto seringkali menjenguk untuk menghiburku. Ia bercerita tentangmu kala itu."

"Sasuke-_kun_," senyuman dengan mata berkaca itu kulihat dari Hinata. "Aku m-memang belum mencintaimu. K-karena itulah … buatlah, buatlah agar a-aku mencintaimu!"

Kusentuhkan jemariku di antara pipi meronanya. "Pasti. Akan kupastikan aku dapat membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku, Hinata. Bukalah hatimu untukku!"

Ia menumpukkan telapak tangannya di atas punggung tanganku, selanjutnya. "Dengan senang h-hati, Sasuke-_kun_ …."

Derai air langit yang menurun ke bumi pun menjadi harmonisasi musik alam yang meliputi hangatnya kebersamaan ini. Menyoraki kami yang baru dipermainkan asa, dibuat bersedih dan bercita oleh sebuah kisah cinta. Menguapkan segala sesal, kesal, derita, dan masalah. Benar, segala tetek bengek yang tak mengenakkan itu pun lenyap seiring gemuruh petir dan decak hujan.

* * *

><p>Kini dalam ruang musik yang masih tampak lengang di hari yang berhiaskan hujan, yang memaksa para pelajar dan guru untuk tetap menetap di kediaman mereka, aku dan Hinata bersama. Kugulirkan roda kursinya ke tempat ini, untuk sebuah performa musik yang khusus kusajikan untuknya. Ia memejamkan mata menikmati denting-denting piano yang menelusup telinga. Hingga akhirnya ia bertanya, "Apa judul lagu ini, S-sasuke-<em>kun<em>? Ini lagu yang belum pernah kudengar di tempat lain."

Aku beranjak dari kursi, mendekatkan diriku padanya, dan melabuhkan sebuah kecupan panjang di puncak kepalanya yang beralaskan surai-surai _indigo_.

"_**Melody of The Love Song**_, itulah judul lagu ini. Lagu yang kupersembahkan untukmu seorang …."

_Afeksiku berontak akan kuasa untuk mengenyahkanmu dari kalbu. Aku menggentar, kembali meyakinkan diri bahwa bukan kau insan yang penuhi bahteraku kelak. Namun, kembali, benakku meronta—mengiba untuk lepas dari sangkar pemikiranku. Pemikiran ortodoks yang kerap merasa kalut akan dikhianati oleh tajuk cinta, yang masih merasa trauma akan abu kesakitan yang disisakan cinta. Lantas, aku tergenggam oleh dilemma. Mencintai atau menepis bayangmu.  
>Dan kutahu, kemudian. Bahwa hati jauh lebih berkendali di atas pemikiran. Aku kalah dari peperangan batin ini. Hati yang menang dan pemikiran bertekuk lutut. Aku masih mencintaimu dan akan tetap mencintaimu, tulusku.<em>

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the boring story you feel<em>

_Thanks for reading, and_

_Senpai-tachi, don't mind to __**review**__?_


End file.
